


Выбор

by Puhospinka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mini, PWP, Post-Canon, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: Если не можешь выбрать между вкусным и вкусным — надо резать (ц)





	Выбор

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на спецквест для команды fandom Harry Potter 2017 на ФБ-17, задание: "Буриданов осел"

— Эй, Олли, новость слышал? — в пахнущем пивом и сосновой стружкой пабе негромко гудели голоса, раздавался звон бокалов и ровный шелест охлаждающих заклятий. Лето выдалось до одури жарким. Донован, их ловец, ухмылялся, как последний засранец.

— Ммм, тебя бросила Джейн? — Оливер подтянул к себе запотевшую кружку с пивом и подумал: нажрусь. Новости его особенно не интересовали, особенно новости от Донована.

— Какая Джейн, Мари же, — сказал Брок и откинулся на стуле, балансируя на задних ножках.

— Мари была вчера, — заметил Оливер и глотнул пива.

— То другая Мари, новая, которая после Джейн, — сказал Брок.

— После Джейн была еще одна Мари? Мари вторая? — искренне поразился Оливер, а Донован злобно бросил в него листом салата.

— Да идите вы в жопу, — сказал он и встал во все свои два метра. — Это проклятье, точно вам говорю. Проклятье нелюбви.

— Я бы сказал, — отозвался с соседнего стола Мартин, — что это проклятие недавания.

Брок захохотал, а Донован посмотрел на кружку с пивом в одной руке, на маленькую гренку в другой — и кинул в Брока гренкой.

— Девушки тебе не дают, Дон, потому что ты жадный, — сообщил Оливер и снова глотнул пива. — Даже швырнуть в Брока кружкой пожалел.

— Я не жадный, — оскорбился Донован, — я рачительный. Пиво еще на вас, придурков, переводить. Нет, серьезно, ты не слышал новости? Большой Босс подписал Флинта.

— Новость про Мари вторую кажется мне более свежей, — ответил Оливер и под взрыв хохота допил пиво. Удерживая улыбку, он начал пробираться к сортиру. Темное пиво, до того казавшееся вполне неплохим, отдавалось горечью на корне языке, а хорошее настроение, охватившее после победы, испарилось без следа.

Оливер зашел в туалет и посмотрел в маленькое темное зеркало над рукомойником. Да, ему определенно надо нажраться. Зеркало одобрительно подмигнуло и растянуло его отражение в клоунской ухмылке.

Флинт приехал, когда Оливер стоял, покачиваясь, перед двумя бочками и мучительно размышлял, достаточно ли он нажрался, чтобы поздороваться первым, или все-таки стоит накатить еще.

Ровный мерный шум паба начал взрываться настроженными приветствиями из тех, которые случаются, когда перед тобой какой-то хрен с горы, но ударить в грязь лицом неохота. Это он у себя в Норфолке был звездой, пусть для начала тут заиграет. Глухие, тяжелые хлопки размашистых рукопожатий, и вот оно — низкий хрипловатый голос, от которого вдоль позвоночника продрало ознобом.

Светлое. Оливер протянул руку к крану. Во рту горчило все сильнее, до металлического привкуса. Или все-таки темное. Оливер протянул вторую руку. Или светлое. От тяжелых шагов за спиной накрывало предчувствием неминуемого пиздеца, и вот прямо сейчас Оливер не чувствовал себя достаточно мужиком, чтобы встретить его лицом к лицу.

Шаги замерли, и Оливер мог бы поклясться, что чувствует дыхание Флинта у себя на макушке. Плечи закаменели в ожидании, но ничего не происходило.

А потом в поле зрения показалась широкая ладонь и отвернула кран. Пенное темное полилось по стенке кружки, взбиваясь водоворотом. И пока Оливер соображал, что вообще происходит, Флинт врубил кран со светлым пивом и долил до шапки, не уронив ни капли.

— Какого хрена, Маркус, — сформулировал, наконец, Оливер, и только потом сообразил: Маркус. Он назвал его Маркус. Имя горчило, как то пиво. Сколько же времени прошло. Достаточно для того, чтобы Оливер успел попасть в основной состав Абердинских фениксов, прижиться в городе, стать своим в команде. И, как выяснилось, недостаточно для того, чтобы решить, что делать со своей жизнью. И с Флинтом.

— Вуди, ты, блядь, десять минут стоишь и пялишься на эти сраные бочки, я тебя знаю, ты так до утра можешь стоять.

Вместо ответа Оливер отобрал кружку с пивом и от души глотнул. Ох, мать моя пикси.

А Флинт, кажется, не пил. После того, как Оливер отнял у него свое пиво, вообще засунул руки в карманы штанов и стоял, покачиваясь с пятки на носок. И рожа у него была такая, что Оливер не знал, то ли сплевывать, то ли креститься, то ли посыпать вокруг солью. 

Оливер решительно приложился к пиву. Они впервые в жизни вышли в финал Лиги магических чемпионов, у них отличная команда, они подписали — если не лучшего, то одного из лучших, — охотника. Да какого хрена. Он развернулся и пошел на свое место, слушая, как Флинт идет следом. Лопатки сводило.

Вечер рассыпался чередой слабо связанных между собой картинок, то смазанных, словно в глаза попала влага, то четких, будто на мир навели резкость, да так и оставили. Голоса накатывали волной, то подступая, то сходя на нет, и Оливер поймал себя на том, что даже умудряется участвовать в каких-то разговорах.

— А если попадем в Финал шести… Донован, убери грабли от моей закуски, — голос Брока дробился на части, и Оливер соглашался, что Финал шести им по силам. А на закуску Брока ему насрать.

— … а потом мы встали в круг, а она говорит…

— Сколько-сколько? Да у меня домовик больше ест.

— … так и сказал, а мне насрать, две недели отдыха…

Оливер встал, покачиваясь. Голова плыла, отчетливое присутствие Флинта, который то касался плечом, то задевал его бедро ногой, — ощущалось так остро, что кожа зудела.

— Кое-кому пора баиньки, — объявил он и едва не оступился, заваливаясь на Флинта, упираясь ему руками в грудь и чувствуя, как под ладонью перекатываются мышцы.

— Самокритично, Олли, — отозвался Брок. Или Мартин. Кто их там разберет. — Погоди, колдотакси будет через час.

— Я тоже пойду, — Флинт поднялся, и Оливер вдруг осознал, что все катится в пропасть. Все — то есть вообще все, включая смутное желание держаться от Флинта подальше.

— Аппарировать не вздумайте, — Донован, когда, становился таким заботливым, пугал Оливера. К счастью, выпивал Донован редко.

— Я не пил, — отозвался Флинт, а Оливер засмеялся про себя. Со своими бы тот не церемонился — послал нахер бы, и все.

— Значит, надо ловить момент, — проникновенно ответил Брок, и Оливер понял, что последние пять минут говорит вслух. Проблема. Ну хотя бы до выхода он дойдет на своих двоих. Оливер оттолкнулся от Флинта и твердо направился к выходу, по пути хлопая по подставленным ладоням. За последний год эти парни и девчонки стали его семьей, и в любой другой день Оливер бы остался. Но явно не сегодня.

Тяжелая мореная дверь паба приоткрылась ровно настолько, чтобы выпустить их с Флинтом — по одному. В лицо ударил ночной ветер, и Оливер остановился, жадно вдыхая свежий воздух. Он не помнил, как оказался за углом. Над головой покачивался тусклый фонарь, и Флинт утянул Оливера к стене, в тень, прижался грудью к спине. От ощущения горячего твердого тела, от знакомого запаха повело так, что ноги подкосились.

— Блядь, Вуди, ты когда бухой, опасный для окружающих.

Горячие ладони скользнули под свитер, и Оливер задержал дыхание, запрокинул голову, вслушиваясь в себя. Сейчас, когда не мешал чад паба и непрерывный гул голосов, когда звездное небо кружилось каруселью, хотелось стоять и впитывать в себя тишину.

— Вуди…

— Заткнись, — и Флинт послушно заткнулся. Только по-прежнему грохотал пульсом в спину, да ладони, жесткие, мозолистые, кружили по животу, мяли пресс, вдавливали бока — почти до боли, заставляя зажиматься и задыхаться. Сукин сын. Но колени слабели не от этого, а от мягких, осторожных прикосновений губ к шее.

А потом Флинт стиснул его ребра так, что Оливер задохнулся, земля и небо поменялись местами, желудок на миг толкнулся в горло. И они оказались посреди темной комнаты. Мягко горела лампа у двери, и ее света хватало, чтобы разглядеть, наконец-то, Флинта. То есть, нормально разглядеть, не делая вид, что они просто старые знакомые. Оливер развернулся, взял его в лицо в ладони и поворачивал, рассматривая. 

Щетинистая челюсть, придурку надо бриться два раза в день, чтобы выглядеть человеком, кривой нос — это перебило бладжером еще на третьем курсе, а потом зажило кое-как, потому что Флинт съебался из Больничного крыла, недолечившись. Широкий рот с крупными зубами — выбивали несколько раз, да Оливер лично выбивал парочку, но колдомедицина еще и не то отращивает. Как был троллем, так троллем и остался. И на этой роже, страшной, как летящий в голову бладжер, — серые до прозрачности глаза.

Тогда они только пришли в Норфолкских сниджетов, срались каждую свободную минуту, и Оливер сказал, что Флинту бабы не дают, потому что даже с троллем целоваться не так страшно, как с ним. А потом оказался прижат к стене, и рожа вблизи еще страшнее, чем обычно — и глаза, такие нелепо живые и человечные, в обрамлении густой щеточки черных ресниц. 

Целовался Флинт хорошо.

Что тогда, что сейчас. 

Оливер ответил на поцелуй, запуская руки ему под футболку, провел ладонями по ходящим ходуном бокам, и узнавание накатывало с каждым прикосновением. Они слишком много времени стали проводить вдвоем. Так часто, что однажды Флинт сказал:

— Какого хера, Вуди, давай познакомлю с предками, все равно тебе на новый год нехрен делать.

Оливер ответил: мне надо подумать. И через две недели подписал контракт с Абердинскими Фениксами. Повезло — говорил он, стараясь не смотреть на Флинта. Мне надо подумать: сказал он, глядя ему в глаза.

Сейчас думать не хотелось. Поцелуи Оливер тоже вспоминал. Интересно, стало лучше, или он просто забыл, как было здорово? Оливер потянул футболку вверх и хрипло потребовал:

— Нахрен.

И Флинт послушно поднял руки, давая стянуть с себя это барахло. Оливер уронил футболку и потер Флинту соски — крупные и темные, окруженные жесткими черными волосами, они моментально затвердели, и Флинт громко выдохнул сквозь зубы. Пошатнулся, когда Оливер расстегнул ремень, а потом начал расстегивать болты на джинсах. Толстый член натягивал влажную ткань трусов, и Оливер нетерпеливо подцепил резинку, стягивая джинсы вместе с трусами — медленно, до самых лодыжек. Флинт пятился, и Оливер, как привязанный, шел за ним, не сводя взгляда с сочившейся смазкой головки, пока Флинт не уперся спиной в стену.

Оливер опустился на колени:

— Я бухой, — сказал он в пупок, — мне можно.

И взял головку в рот. 

Флинт врезал кулаками по стене, когда Оливер толкнулся языком в устье, царапнул ногтями и застонал низко, одним горлом, а каменно-твердый член дернулся и толкнулся в глотку, вышибая из глаз слезы.

В ушах шумела кровь, в паху собралась жаркая волна, тяжелые яйца ныли, и Флинт мелко дергал бедрами, сползая по стене. А Оливер сосал, сглатывая смазку и слюну, терся языком вокруг головки, мял яйца, жесткие и тяжелые. Словно камни, и думал — господи, как же хорошо. Как же хорошо, и почему он такой идиот. Он кончил, когда в горло брызнула сперма, а Флинт, вскрикнув, осел на пол, увлекая содрогающегося Оливера за собой.

В штанах было мокро, в голове гулял горячий ветер, а Флинт бессмысленно поглаживал его по волосам и тяжело, хрипло дышал.

— Я, оказывается, соскучился, — сказал Оливер, и Флинт что-то проворчал. — И спать хочу.

Они с трудом добрались до кровати и завалились поверх покрывала прямо в одежде. Номер был одноместный, и кровать была одноместная, поэтому пришлось тесниться, но Оливер заснул сразу же, едва голова упала на подушку, а он сам крепко обнял Флинта.

И утром, глядя на его похмельную рожу, морщась от яркого света и мотая гудящей головой, сказал:

— Спасибо, что дал подумать.

— Да ты бы без пинка под зад три года был думал, — ответил Флинт и зевнул.

Оливер зевнул тоже. Ну, есть такое. Тогда ему казалось, что это выбор – между профессиональной карьерой и личной жизнью. Но зачем выбирать, если можно совместить.


End file.
